Kissing
by Mr Waspy
Summary: Ron sees Hermione doing something very strange. He confronts her about it and they rearlize their feelings for each other. Is much better than it sounds. I suck at summerys! plz R&R. No flames plz! 1st HP fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Kissing**

Ronald Weasley was in shock. His head hurt, and he felt overwhelmingly dizzy. So much so, that he could not walk straight. He ran his thin fingers though his long-ish ginger hair. In his mind he knew that what he has just seen couldn't be true. But it was. The fact was that he had just seen Hermione Granger KISSING Draco Malfoy.

To add to the drama, Hermione had seen Ron. She had heard his footsteps stop, and a gasp admit from his mouth. Detaching herself from Malfoy, her head has turned round and seen him. Ron did not want to wait to see her reaction; all he had done was run.

Still walking at a fairly fast pace down the charms corridor, Ron began to think. He thought about Hermione, and how much he adored her. Some Romantics might even call it true love. Over the summer from sixth year, Hermione had changed. Her bushy hair had elegantly changed into soft ringlets. Her chest had filled out quite a lot in a short space of time. She had become taller, thinner, and had much longer legs. For these reasons, now most of the Hogwarts male population had become interested in Hermione. But Ron knew that he loved Hermione above all others. He Didn't like her just because of her physical attributes. It was her _personality _which he enjoyed the most about her. She was funny, kind, an amazing friend, witty, strong and clever.

**Clever**. Hermione was much to clever and sensible to go out with a jumped – up jerk like Malfoy. But Alas, she had. Ron felt a tear run down his cheek at the thought of himself never having a chance with her now. _I should of asked her earlier_ he thought to himself. _WHY didn't I? _

_Because you were scared,_ a small voice said in the back of his head, _you were scared she'd turn you down or say something like- **Oh Ron, that's awfully nice of you; but I think its best if we stay friends.** So this is what comes at the price of sacredness_, Ron thought, _watching her snog your worst enemy._

Huddled in a ball, lonely and weeping, Ron decided that he wasn't just going to wash this away and try to forget all about it. No. He was going to confront Hermione about it and try and get some sense into her. Making his decision, he rushed off to the Griffindor common room, where he hoped Hermione would be.

"Doxy Wings", he gasped at the fat lady.

"If you say so my dear", moaned the fat lady in a melancholy tone. The portrait swung forward to admit him. Gingerly, Ron tiptoed into the common room, peering around to see if Hermione was there. In the corner of his eye, Ron saw a massive big charms book. Presuming that a certain brunette was behind it, he took three long strides and whipped the book out of her hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" It was his ex-girlfriend Lavender. "I'm trying to revise here! Do you have no respect for other people? I mean just snatching it out my hand like that…"

"Lavender", Ron said firmly "where's Hermione?"

"Girls dorms" Lavender snootily replied "Anyway, I want an apology Ron… Ron?" For Ron had already turned around and was dashing towards the girls dorms.

The steep steps suddenly, magically turned into a cold, stone slide beneath Ron's big feet. Momentarily, his legs kept on pumping and he was still halfway up the staircase. But then gravity gave in to him and yanked him down the stairs. With a yelp, he hit the bottom and attempted to scramble up again, still with no success. About everyone in the common room was watching this spectacle and giggling behind their hands.

Just then, Hermione slid down the slide and landed neatly beside Ron. Wrapping her arms round his broad shoulders, she kindly helped him up and asked him "Are you all right? Who were you trying to see? I can get them down for you like. Realizing who this was, Ron struggled out of her grip and knocked her backwards. Shocked, Hermione picked herself up and a dawning look of realization came to her face.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat, "I want to know what you see in that git".

"I don't see anything in him, Ron".

At this point the entire Griffindor common room had settled down to listen to another Weasley/Granger argument.

"Oh yeah? Well, why did I just witness BOTH of you sticking your tongues down each others throats?" Ron shouted, making large arm gestures.

"I DIDN'T" Hermione yelled "He kissed me".

Immediately, Ron retorted "I don't believe you".

" Fine, I'll tell you the entire story then", and before Ron could reply, she was all ready telling it. How she had been walking down the Transfiguration corridor (On prefect duty). She had passed Malfoy and was sickened to see that he was staring at her chest. As he was walking away, she had shouted something witty and offensive to him. The next moment she knew, he had roughly grabbed her shoulders and stuck his tongue down her throat. Then Ron had walked in on them. Furious, she had punched Malfoy (for the second time) and run off in the opposite direction to Ron.

"So, do you believe me now?" quizzed Hermione.

"I suppose, but I could see it in your eyes that you secretly, deep down wanted that kiss." Spat an infuriated Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione, now gently, "Ron, you have to trust me. You know I would do nothing of the sort". Suddenly she smiled, and Ron realized how much he loved her and how beautiful she was.

"Hey", she asked, "why do you care anyway?"

The whole common room went deadly silent and all eyes turned to Ron.

_This is it, _Ron's conscience told him._ This is the perfect moment to tell her how you feel._

_**What? With all these people around?**_

_Who cares about the people? She asked you- tell her the truth._

_**What if she says no?**_

_What if she says yes?_

_**You can easily make up an excuse to get out of this & still be friends with her.**_

_But you wan to be more than just friends don't you?_

_Tell her._

_Tell her._

_Tell her._

"I care because, well… urm, Iloveyou", Ron gabbled.

"Sorry, didn't didn't quite catch that".

"The thing is Hermione, is that I love you. I always have, ever since that first day we met. I'm really sorry that we have arguments. And sorry if I've ever hurt you in the past. I love you and I think that your beautiful."

Hermione sighed. "I understand if you don't feel the same" said Ron quickly.

"No Ron, I sighed because I've been longing for you to say those words for seven years. I love you too Ron and I'm truly sorry about Malfoy".

At this point, many of the spectating girls, and indeed the boys were searching for handkerchiefs to wipe their runny eyes on.

Slowly, Hermione stepped forward and pulled Ron down into a passionate kiss. There was seven years of pent- up love in the kiss. Both Ron and Hermione's minds were on fire. Ron felt Hermione's tongue gently insert itself down his throat. Party Poppers were going off in his brain, as he broke away from Hermione and took her hand, leading her up to the boys' dormitories…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**(A/N this is the second chappie of the story, which is partly Harry's POV. Sorry its a bit short. Enjoy!)**

**Kissing**

The next morning, Harry Potter woke up on the comfy sofa which was situated by the fire in the Griffindor Common room.

"Heya Harry! Any news on Ron and Hermione mate?" The voice of Dean Thomas came from the squishy armchair next to him. For all the Griffindor seventh years had reluctantly decided to give Ron and Hermione a little peace and privacy for that night.

"Nah, I've only just woke up, haven't I?"

"I suppose" mumbled Dean.

Looking at his watch, Harry got a massive shock.

"Oh damn, look at the time! Lessons start in 15 minutes!"

At once, the four of them sprinted up the steep stone steps to their dormitory to get changed. As soon as they reached the door, they all skidded to a halt.

"Hello?" Harry knocked on the door "Ron? Hermione? Lessons start in 15 minutes."

Tentatively, Harry nudged open the door and scanned the room. On top of Ron's bed, lay Ron, and beside Ron lay Hermione. Both of them were fast asleep. Hermione's head lay on Ron's chest (They were both still fully clothed), and Ron looked as if he had fallen asleep in the motion of stroking Hermione's hair. Both of them had small smiles on their faces, and Ron looked distinctly pleaded with himself.

Harry gently nudged Hermione and Ron "Uhh… Hermione, Ron wake up now, it's a school day.

* * *

Ron's eyes flickered open. _Heck, _he thought, _that was a good dream, I wish it was real…_

"Ron" said a sleepy Hermione next to him, "Could you pass me the water, please?"

_IT WASN'T A DREAM!_ Ron thought to himself. _I am actually going out with the girl of my dreams!_

By the time they were walking to charms (hand in hand) the entire school seemed to know that Ron Weasly had slept with Hermione Granger the previous night. Ron often heard the conversations around him as he passed down the corridor,

"OK I win the bet, you owe me 10 galleons!"

"…and I heard that she's PREGNANT with his baby!"

"Oh… I wish I was Hermione now…"

"Those two, have been flirting ever since their first day here!"

_Even the teachers were interested_, thought Ron, Professor Flitwick, had kept Ron behind after charms and congratulated them on their big success. Only one person was not overjoyed to find out what had happened. Draco Malfoy, had been miserable all day, and had spent their potions lesson shooting evil glares at Hermione and Ron. It was obvious that he was insanely jealous…

**Sooooooo…. What do u think? Does it rock? Does it suck? Should I carry on? Or leave it there? Review!**


End file.
